


reddie prompts (part two)

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Richie, Human Eddie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: collection of my reddie drabbles from tumblr!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113





	reddie prompts (part two)

With a sigh, Eddie stepped into the dorm room that he shared with his roommate, James, and sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was currently Halloween, the 31st of October, and everyone was out on campus enjoying the parties and the alcohol. Not Eddie though, no, he was sitting alone in his dorm room at eleven pm without a single plan in his mind of what to do. 

He could watch a movie, or do some homework, but both of those options were exceptionally boring and if that was what Eddie was going to do, he would much rather just go to sleep for the night. It sucked, being the outcast at the place where he thought he would be able to shine. 

Pushing that thought to one side, Eddie picked up his phone and typed into google, “Things to do when home alone on Halloween.” The first few links were boring old things like watching horror movies or if you were younger, making prank calls to other houses. It wasn’t until he reached the third page of the google search that Eddie came across something that peaked his interest. 

**Alone and want someone to hang out with? Why not summon a demon!**

That was something Eddie had never thought of before, simply because it was ludacris! Demons didn’t actually exist, so how was he able to summon one? Even if it was just to talk to him through the night and keep him company. God, he really was a sad sack and needed to get out more. 

He clicked open the link and scanned over the article, which was explaining the steps he needed to follow in order to summon a demon. He paused at the end and pursed his lips before looking around his room for some incense and the other items listed before placing them in a circle on his dorm room floor. 

“This is crazy but… fuck it. I’m desperate.” Eddie muttered to himself before closing his eyes and muttering the incantation that the article had written, word for word. The rule was to say it three times, and when Eddie uttered the final word, he stopped, holding his breath. “Did it work?” He asked into the, probably empty, room.

“Why don’t you open your eyes and see for yourself?” A voice asked and Eddie shot his eyes open, moving back on the floor as his sight landed on a man, standing on the other side of his room with his eyebrows raised. “Damn, why are all you humans the same? You summon a demon and then freak out when I arrive. What did you expect?”

Eddie blinked, his mouth dry as he reached a hand up to rub his eyes. When he focused again, the man was still standing there, a smirk on his lips. “You- you’re a demon?” He asked, voice cracking a little. “Are you- shit… seriously? It worked?”

The demon barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes, taking a step forward. The movement made Eddie scramble back a little more and the demon held up his hands, “Easy, I’m not going to hurt you. We have rules and all that shit you know. We’re not as bad as you think. In fact, Angels are worse. If you’d summoned one of those prissy bitches they’d probably have hypnotised you by now and wiped your memory.”

“Are- okay just… give me a second to wrap my head around this okay?” Eddie muttered and slowly moved off of the floor and onto the bed. The demon remained where he was, following all of Eddie’s moves with a smirk still on his lips. “What- what’s your name?”

“No offense, but you would never be able to pronounce it, and anyway it’s another rule, we’re not allowed to tell our names. Since they can be used against us and all that shit.” The demon rolled his eyes. “You can call me Richie.” Carefully the demon, Richie, stepped closer and held out his hands. “Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Eddie.”

The fact that Richie knew his name didn’t surprise Eddie as much as it should have, and he reached forward, shaking Richie’s hand. “Nice to meet you too, Richie.”

Richie grinned and flopped down on the bed, moving his arms behind his head and crossing his ankles. “Now that introductions have been made, may I ask why you summoned me here?” He asked and Eddie swallowed, his cheeks going red as he realised how ridiculous his reasoning was. Most people summoned demons to make deals, to bring their loved ones back from the dead, all that dangerous stuff and there was Eddie, who just wanted a friend. 

“You’ll laugh at me,” Eddie mumbled. 

“Try me,” Richie countered back, raising a single eyebrow at him. “Eds, believe me, I have had many a ridiculous request. Nothing you can say will surprise me anymore.”

Eddie pursed his lips before he sighed, “I wanted a friend,” he admitted, pulling his knees up to his chest. “It’s stupid, I know and I would totally understand if you would rather go back to Hell or wherever and be summoned by someone else. I mean, it is Halloween, I’m sure this is the busiest night for you guys.”

“Oh yeah, you’d be right, and I hate it,” Richie cackled. “Look, you have me for the night, so… what do you want to do? Talk? Paint each other’s nails? I’ll even let you braid my hair, I mean look at these curls!” The demon laughed at his own joke before going serious once more. “What will it be, Eds?”

For a few moments, Eddie didn’t speak, he just stared at Richie as though he was waiting for someone to jump out and say psych. Maybe someone overheard him do his weird incantation, maybe his roommate was playing a trick on him and hired Richie to wind him up. Yet, there was something… off about Richie. Demonic. “You really are a demon, aren’t you?”

“Well I’m certainly no angel, cupcake,” Richie winked, that smirk back on his lips. “You summoned me, so of course I’m a demon. What else would I be?”

Eddie swallowed, “Everyone thinks I’m weird,” he admitted. “When I was younger I was always the sick kid and now that I’m free from my mother and her abuse I- I don’t really know what I’m doing. For that, I’m an outcast. I can’t win.” 

Richie pursed his lips for a moment, “So you feel like you don’t belong anywhere huh? All alone in the world as life moves along without you?” He asked and slowly, Eddie nodded his head. “I can help you with that, you know. I can make sure you never feel alone ever again.”

Tilting his head to the side, Eddie sat up a little, intrigued by Richie’s offer. “How- how do you do that?” He asked, biting his lip. 

“You could come with me,” Richie offered, that smirk back. “You’d be an asset in Hell, I’m sure of that. Put that pretty head of yours to good use instead of wasting it up here where people don’t… appreciate you.” He moved a little closer and Eddie’s breath hitched. “I’d appreciate you, I’d worship you like you deserve.” Carefully, Richie moved his lips to Eddie’s neck, his hand resting on his knee and moving up to his inner thigh. “What do you say, cupcake?”

Eddie swallowed and pulled back, a twinkle in his eye. “I say… don’t call me cupcake and I’ll think about it.”

Richie cackled and sat back, shaking his head. “I like you, Eds. I’ve never met a human who I’ve liked before. Not really. Most of them are just self centered and want money or fame or sex. You however,” Richie pointed a single finger at Eddie. “You want a friend.”

“Say- say I accepted your proposal,” Eddie whispered, nerves clear in his voice. “How- how would you do it? Would I sign a contract or something? Cut my hand open in a blood oath?” 

At Eddie’s words, Richie shook his head, chuckling a little, “You’ve been watching too many movies. None of those things I’m afraid.” Richie stretched his arms, grinning at Eddie, “It’s way more simple than that.”

“And what- what is it then? What would I have to do?” Eddie asked, voice trembling and Richie moved a little closer so his lips were right against Eddie’s ear. 

_ “Kiss me.” _


End file.
